A Dove's Eye
by Eye of The Tigress
Summary: Two Sisters have been fighting for years. Ever since They both fell in love with the charming vampire Johnathan Perice, their relationship has hung in tatters. Well, 145 years later there's a new both they both want. His name is Damon Salvatore. Game On.
1. Evil Bird Xing

**Summary: Two Sisters, Elena and Katherine Gilbert, fell in love in 1864 with the vampire Jonathan Pierce in mystic falls. 145 years later, they go back home to find Damon, A human carbon copy of Jonathan, with lots of family issues. They both want him. Who will win? **

**(P.S Elena is the evil vampire who drinks human blood, and Katherine is the weak one who drinks animal blood.)**

**Well here's the story! **

Damon Salvatore's Life was a wreck.

As he sits there, staring at the same wall in his room for the hundredth time, thinking about what happened to his life that made it spiral out of control. He could hear Anna's Emo rock music pounding through the door of their conjoining rooms.

It all started when his parents died last summer.

They were driving back to their house after a long day at the beach last summer- Anna wasn't there; she stayed at Nana's house after begging to sleep over with their cousin Lilly- when they drove off of Wrickery Bridge. He had no idea how He survived rather than his parents. When he woke up, it was a week later, and they said it was a miracle. He shouldn't have survived. Yet he did.

Sometimes he wished he hadn't.

He was tired of the sympathetic looks, tired of the tears. He was strong. He could deal with it. Then why every time he thought about never being able to hear their voices again, He feels like he is in a gigantic tornado with no way out?

Uncle Zack was there, Dad's Brother, to take care of him and Anna. Damon couldn't thank him enough. Zack dropped everything for them, came to help as much as he could. But he could see that Zack was just as plagued as he, but Zack didn't have anyone to comfort him.

Then there's Anna.

She's getting worse. Sense their parent's died, Anna has been doing drugs. She's been going out parting all night and then sleeps all day. Damon wonders where the cute, perky little girl she used to be.

Damon knows she's long gone.

Today is September first.

A year has gone by, and every thing still the same. Still gets looks where ever he goes, and is known as the kid whose parents died.

With a sigh, Damon gets up. He looks in the mirror and sees a long man with hair as dark as a raven's wing and eyes as blue as the sky, eyes filled with tears. He wished they'd stop _doing that_. He was strong. He needed to be, for Anna.

He got himself together, which he feels like he'll be doing that alot lately, He quickly brushed his teeth and grabbed his backpack. It was time for school. The first day the looks of pity starting all over again, the day that he would be able to look into people's eyes and tell them truthfully that he was fine, there's nothing to worry about.

He passed Zack as he made his way towards the front door.

"Hey Damon, Wait." Zack said, and Damon came to a halt. _Here it comes._ Damon thought as he turned toward Zack.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine. Nothing to worry about, Kay?" He said quickly then pulled open the door and walked outside towards his car.

He drove to go pick up his best friend, Stefan. When Stefan got in, he studied Damon with worried eyes.

"Hey. You Okay?" Stefan asked Damon, his green eyes piercing Damon's.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Nothing to worry about." Damon said feeding Stefan the line that would get him through the day.

"That's Crap, Damon, and you know it." Stefan shot back at him. Damon just shrugged, Stefan could read him like a book, he's been able to sense the first grade when they became best friends.

Now that their Juniors in High school, Would that friendship change?

He hoped not.

The car was silent for awhile. When they reached town square, a white dove camp swooping down right near the windshield, causing Damon to swerve the car.

"Whoa, What was that?" Stefan asked Damon when they got back on the road.

"Beats me." Damon said, his mind reeling.

Little did they know that the dove was staring at the car while they drove, its mischievous brown eyes looking at it with almost sinister interest, too much to be a normal bird.

Or human, actually.

**Hmmmm….Do you know what the dove is? Or **_**who**_** it is? **

**Please review! Next chapter I introduce the vampires! Woo! **


	2. Only New Girls Have these Problems

**Okay, so here's chapter 2! Hope you like it! **

Stefan saw her first.

They were getting ready to go to first period, when they spotted her. She was walking towards the front office, her hips swaying as she walked.

"Hey, look." Stefan pointed to the girl. Damon hasn't been able to see her face, but her back was very appealing. She had long honey brown hair that was curled at the edges. She wore a simple blue tank top, with ripped jeans and little black heels. It looked like she was arguing with Mrs. White, the school receptionist.

"I think you can make an arrangement." They heard her words slip from her lips and glide across smoothly to the teacher. Then Mrs. White was staring at the girl funny, with this almost dazed look in her eye. Without a word she handed the mystery girl a schedule.

"Thank you." she said softly as she tuned around, getting ready to leave, and blinking when she notices the handful of boys who were staring at her.

She gasped when she saw Damon.

"John?" she whispered.

Damon looked behind him. "Sorry, No." he said quietly, confused.

The mystery girl nodded her head, her eyes, which happened to be a light brown, churning. "Sorry." She said, then straightened up and walked out, parting boys like the red sea.

"Who _was_ that?" Stefan said.

"I have no idea. But I want to know." Damon replied, and then flashed a quick smile, when he saw Bonnie; Damon's ex-girlfriend-they broke up over the summer- walking over to them. Her eyes still held some sorrow, but he knew that Bon would always look out for him, no matter what. That's just how she works.

"Did you guys see the new girl?" Bonnie asked them. They nodded. "Her name is Katherine Gilbert. She's new in town and lives up in the old Gilbert Mansion with her Aunt Jenna. Caroline told me." Caroline was one of Bonnie's best friends, and the queen of school dirt and gossip.

"If Caroline said it, Then is must be true." Damon said, cracking a small smile.

Then the bell rang and they all went to their classes, Damon always keeping her eye on Katherine.

When the Day ended, Katherine was relieved. There were so many _people_. And it would be so easy to eat. Every. Single. One. Of. Them. But she couldn't. She was satisfied on animals. That's it. She wouldn't be like her sister, who is a monster with out a once of humanity in her. She would be Normal.

Then there was that boy…Who looked some much like Jonathan that it hurt. But he was human. She needs to figure out how that happened.

She ran home, up to the mansion.

"Jenna I'm home." She called into the foyer, where her Human niece-of some sort-, Jenna was working.

"Katherine, wait." Jenna said getting up and walking over. "How was your day? Did you…" Jenna stopped and looked up.

"Don't worry Jen. I'm not going to feed on anybody. I eat animals, ok?" Katherine told her smoothly, deciding not to mention her tiny slip on compulsion she used on that receptionist.

"Okay. I trust you Aunt Katherine." Jenna smiled then went back to working at her desk.

Katherine went up to her room to change and then go hunting. She needed to satisfy her until tomorrow night. She can't risk blowing her cover.

When Katherine Climbed Into her window at around one in the morning, she moved quickly, she didn't want to wake up Jenna. She dressed into her nightgown.

When she turned around she gasped in pure shock.

There was A girl lounging in her bed, hands behind her head.

Katherine's eyes scanned up the girl.

Black stiletto heels.

Dark skinny jeans.

A tight blood red top.

Striking leather jacket.

Dark brown hair, sinfully straight.

Dark eyes, seemingly always filled with schemes and lust.

"Hello, Sister."

Elena.

**Oooooohhh so Elena's like the evil one….Hhmmm I wonder what's going to happen when she meets Damon? **

**Some awesome stuff, that's what. ****:)**

**REVIEW PLEASE! You know happy it would make me**


	3. Welcome aboard, Destination: Hell

** Heyyy EVERYBODY! This one is dedicated to my BFFL, who looked this over for me! Love ya shay! With out a further adue, Here's chapter three! **

**(I DONT OWN ANYTHING!)  
**

Elena smirked at Katherine's Shock.

"What? H-…How..?" Katherine fumbled around staring at her sister.

"You mean to get in? I've been invited In, Kathy. No matter how many years have passed, it still counts." Elena Smirked again as she got of the bed in one graceful leap. Then she was standing right in front of Katherine.

"What no hello hug? It's been an awfully long time!" Elena sneered in a too high pitched voice, mocking a small child.

"What do you want, Elena?" said Katherine, speaking for the first time.

"Well, I did promise you an _eternity _of misery, didn't I?" Elena smiled a dark smile, "Plus its nice coming home." Elena quickly sniffed the air around Katherine. "Still eating bunnies, I see."

Elena walked gracefully over to one of Katherine's lounge chairs and sunk into it.

"Sense when is this your home?" Katherine questioned.

"As long as it's been yours, Sis." Elena shot back. "Oh…I've been following you around for awhile now. And School? Are you serious?" Elena laughed. "You've already done Harvard once, and I'm pretty sure this is step down. But of coarse you do have..."

Katherine continued to stare,not really listening to her older sister, wondering how she could have not noticed an evil monster tracking her down.

"…And all the boys here look so _delicious!_" Elena was saying. "Especially that _Damon._"

Katherine stiffened at Damon's name. He looked so much like_ Him_…

"Talk about a dead ringer for Jonathan."

"Don't you_ dare_ touch him, Elena." Katherine said, speaking in a voice like ice.

Elena stopped dead in her tracks. She glared at her sister.

"Sense when have you been the boss of me, little sis?" Elena got up and ran, with vampire speed, to stand right in front of her.

Katherine swallowed. "Don't. Touch. Him." She said again.

Elena smirked. "I can do _whatever_ I want, and there's _nothing_ you can do about it. Image whats its like, Kathy. Drinking any of those boys' blood." Elena stepped closer to Katherine, slightly pushing her. "Imagine drinking _Damon's _Blood. I'll share."

That sent Katherine over the edge. She leaped up, feeling the demon come out of her, turning her eyes blood red and fangs coming out of their sheaths, attacking Elena into the window, making both fall out into the front yard. She hoped Jenna didn't hear.

When Katherine got up, Elena was nowhere to be found.

Then she heard clapping.

Katherine turned slowly around, to find her older sister smiling evilly.

"Good try, Kathy! I must say I was surprised." Elena let out an evil laugh. "And where's your necklace? Better hurry, suns gonna be up soon."

Katherine looked down in shock to find that her necklace, with its magical powers to be able not burn up in the sun, was gone. She looked up to see that it was in her sister's fingers, dangling, her life in that monsters hands.

"Fetch." Elena whipped the necklace over in the yard. "Toodles!" Elena waved tree fingers then set off, so she was gone in a flash.

"Crap." Katherine breathed, quickly scanning the yard for her necklace.

When she found it, the sun was almost up. She clasped it around her neck, then went up the stairs to fix the window and get ready for school.

Only after she was done thoughts of her older sister came to her mind.

Now Elena was a problem, but there was nothing Katherine could do to get her out of town. If Elena wants to stay, she stays. Nothing to do about it. She knew Elena only fed on Men, which she Seduces into dark corners then drinks the life out of them. Monster.

Well, Mystic Falls, Get ready for Hell.

**You guys like it? I know it's short, I just wanted to get something up. ****J**

**Thank you thank you for the reviews! They made so happy! Can everyone tell me what you think of the story? Anonymous reviews are fine too. Have any ideas on how the story should go? Tell me! **

**REVIEW!**

**~ Carrie ~ **


	4. She's a Feisty Drunk

**Okay, So THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO VOTED for this chapter! The choice that got the most votes was A, Damon and Elena meet first. **

**HERE YOU GO!**

Elena was starving.

As she looked around the mystic grill, the town's new "spot" where everybody, from the emo stoners to the preppy cheerleaders, hung out, she was searching for a snack.

_Maybe a little Jock?_ She thought as she flashed a very cute teenager in a letterman jacket with messy blond hair and deliciously innocent blue eyes a flirty smile.

She walked over to the bar, sliding gracefully down in a stool while ordering a drink, still thinking about the burning thirst in the back of her throat that wasn't just from the alcohol.

Then she saw _him. _

It was that Human Jonathan, the same luscious midnight hair, the same piercing blue eyes that always held secrets and mystery.

Yet human Jonathan's, Um, _Damon's_, eyes didn't hold any of those. They held grief, and pain that went past his human years.

Elena found her snack. She Caught Damon's eye, and beckoned him over with a finger and a man eating smile. She watched as the group of guys he was with urge him to go talk to her.

"Come on, Dude. She's hot." Elena heard a boy with honey brown hair and dark eyes tell Damon.

"Hey," another one put in, a boy who was obviously a Lockwood; He had the same features as his ancestor Elena knew _to_ well, "If you don't go over there man, I will." The other men in the pack agreed.

Damon sighed. "Fine" He said. And she watched as he mad his way over to her, his eyes flicking nervously.

"Hey, what did you want?" He asked her. She turned on the smile that would make most boys fall to their knees in worship.

He was unfazed. She would have to turn up the charm. Since little Kathy wanted this man so badly, He would be Elena's. No matter what.

"Oh, Just someone to talk to. Its so boring here." She Smiled and gestured to the stool next to her. "I'll buy you a drink."

"I-I'm Underaged." He said, but Elena cou8ld se ethe longing to have fun in his eyes.

"I won't tell." Elena faux-Whispered and laughed. She patted the seat again, yet this time he sat down.

"I'm Damon Salvatore." He introduced himself. Elena smirked to herself. He was a founding family. She vaguely remembered the Salvatore's; they were always handsome, like it ran in their blood.

_Blood._

That reminded her what she was here for. She felt the seductive vampire in her come out. She flipped her hair and in her best, seductive, powerful voice, She said "Elena."

**

Damon couldn't believe this was happening. There he was, getting drunk with a girl who only knew for an hour.

Right now Elena was telling him a story of when she was on the torch of the statue of liberty, drunk out of her mind.

"….So The security guard supplied the booze," She was saying, "And it was around 1 in the morning, and there had to be about 15 of us on the little platform. I was sure someone would be dead by morning." She and Damon laughed.

Once they calmed down a bit, Elena bit her lip. "I need some air. Wanna come outside with me?" She breathed, her eyes staring at his lips.

He only nodded. She quickly grabbed his hand and led him out to the side of the grill.

"I…I really like you Elena." Damon uttered out. Then her lips were on his, passion bursting between them. He pinned her against the wall, as the electricity bounced between them.

Then, in a split second, Elena was pinning Damon against the wall, her lips on his throat. He moaned softly, and then he heard a growl. It seemed to be coming from Elena, but it couldn't be. That sounded was so animalistic, so real, it had to come from an animal.

Then he felt teeth. HE panicked. What _was_ this girl?

A voice exploded from the darkness.

"What are you kids doing!" He recognized the owner's, Mr. Berry, voice.

A flashlight shone in the alley.

Elena was gone.

Damon let out a shaky breath.

He is never going to drink. _Again._

**AND CUT! How was that? I know it's a little different then you guys expected, but trust me, there will be Katherine Thrown in the Drama with Damon.**

**Loves and Vampire kisses, **

**~Carrie~**


	5. Forgetting

**OKKKKKKAYYYY heres the next chapter! I know, it's been awhile since I've updated, but I tried!**

_She's not a saint and she's not what you think  
She's an actress,Woah  
She's better known for the things that she does on the mattress,Woah  
Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys on the playground won't make you many friends  
She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge_

_- Better Than Revenge: Taylor Swift _

_(Two weeks later) _

Damon Forgot.

Or, He tried to. The incident With Elena, the animal girl at the bar, was the last thing he was thinking about. He pushed the Image into the back of his mind; yet he couldn't help reliving the passion that flowed through his body when they touched.

He got back into sports. Football tryouts were next week; He had to make the tem again. His father would have wanted it for him. Damon's dad was big on fundraisers, council, sports or anything that had to do with the town. He remembers his sophomore year he was the quarterback of the varsity football team, and there he was, his dad, cheering him on every minute and embarrassing Damon to the fullest. But it was okay, his son knew he did it out of pride and love for his son.

Matt was helping him with training. Matt was one of Damon's best friends, but when his parents died, Matt started to get excluded when Damon started being with Stefan more and more; Matt's whole life evolved around football and chicks, he didn't understand what Damon was going through.

Then there was Katherine.

Ah, Katherine. She was just full of surprises. The first two days she was at the school, she stared at Damon like he had the plague; Then all of the sudden she did a complete 180 and started talking and flirting with him.

She still held an air of mystery around her, though. When she was over at his house for a study date (that was so_ not _a date, even though he wanted it to be) she disappeared for a moment then came back, like out of thin air, and acted like it never happened. When he asked; she would laugh and shrug it off, almost looking at him like he was crazy.

Two weeks have passed, and He thinks that they can almost officially be a couple.

Damon was so excited to be _normal _again. He could be the dude in the back with the hot girlfriend, be the quarterback of the football team, and not be known as the Kid whose parents died, a name he dreaded hearing the second he stepped through the threshold of his senior year.

One more year, and he will be free of this place for good.

Like that's going to happen.

~...~

**Was it good? It was short, I know, I know. The next update WILL be faster! I just realllllllyyyy wanted to put something up! **

**PLEASE REVEIW! (It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside) They inspire me to keep going with the story!**

**~Carrie~ **


End file.
